When the Lights go Down
by LilMissSunshine123
Summary: The crew's done highschool, and moved onto a tour. What happens when the lights go down? A lot more than just dance. MainCouple: ChasexAndie
1. The Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Step Up series, or any of the characters!**

* * *

><p>Introduction<br>**The Ceremony**

* * *

><p>"Do I look okay?" Andie asked, looking in Chase's direction.<p>

"Andie, that's the fifth time you've asked that," Chase chuckled. He pulled her down to sit on his couch. "You look beautiful."

Andie blushed, settling at his side. He gave her a reassuring look, before pulling her closer to him.

"And that's the fifth time _you've _said that." Moose rolled his eyes. The rest of the crew groaned loudly, smacking their foreheads. Leave it to Moose to ruin a good fluffy moment between the two.

"Moose, just shut up." Fly muttered, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"YOU WANNA GO, FLY?" Moose threatened playfully. He threw his fists up in a defensive stand.

Andie chuckled, turning back to Chase. Her eyes went wide, seeing that he was carefully watching her.

"You nervous?" Chase asked in a quiet voice.

"A little bit." she admitted, frowning. He wrapped an arm around her. Her eyes closed, letting out a shaky breath.

"Don't be scared." he whispered in her ear. She pulled back to look at him. He gave her a smile, one unfamiliar to Andie. She returned the favour.

"C'mon folks!" Blake clapped his hands, standing in the doorway. "We don't want to be late!"

* * *

><p>It happened so quickly, Chase and Andie couldn't believe it. They sat next to each other, tightly gripping each other's hand.<p>

"Robert Alexander the Third, or as well all like to call him, Moose." Blake announced, smiling. Moose ran up as quickly as he could to the podium. He looked at the audience, grinning as wide as ever. He did a quick fist pump to the crowd, earning a loud cheer. He pointed at Andie as the audience erupted. He gave her a single nod, moving down the stage.

"This year's voted one of the best dancers of the class, and my little brother, Chase Collins." Blake continued, a gleam of pride in his eyes.

Chase looked to his right, giving Andie his signature grin. She grinned happily back. He leaned in quickly to give her a quick kiss on her cheek, gave her the same unfamiliar smile as earlier. She gave his hand a tight squeeze before he left to join Blake. She clapped and cheered loudly as he made his way up to the podium. Instead of shaking hands like they were supposed to, Blake knocked Chase's hand out of the way and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm proud of you little brother," everyone could hear Blake from the close microphone. Chase grinned widely, looking directly at Andie as the audience clapped once more for him. More names were called up, and more kids came up before Andie was called up.

"And last," Blake started with a sigh. "A great student of mine. She has been a pain in my... _ass_ from the minute she stepped through those doors over there, but all the blood, sweat and tears from teaching her, have definitely been worth it. She has made an evident transformation within the past two years from levels of just another street dancer, to levels of a professional dancer. Ladies and Gentlemen, Andie West."

Andie couldn't feel her legs, moving up to the podium. Blake also didn't bother shaking her hand, but pulling her into a tight hug.

"Blake," she said quietly. "Thank you, for everything." He smiled widely at her.

Andie made her way down the stage, stopping where everyone else had to take her time in the spotlight. Lights from the various cameras in the audience flashed at her. She gave her happiest smile, looking at Sarah, Charlie, Tyler, Nora, Mac, Lucy and Miles, who were standing in the front row. Tyler, Charlie, Mac and Miles whistled loudly, their claps heard over the rest. Andie found herself staring at Chase, who was on the other side of the stage. Their eyes locked on each other's smiling at each other.

Andie joined the rest of her classmates on the side of the stage, the crew standing together, holding each other's hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Blake announced as everyone stood up.

Chase looked down at the brunette standing next to him. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around her. She followed in suit, her hands finding their way to his forearms.

"I give you,"

He leaned in close to her face.

"The graduating class of 2009!"

.

_"We did it."_ was all she heard before she realized he was kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh geez you guys! I'm so excited! :D The introduction/prequel is finally finished! Well, I guess prequels are written AFTER the story is finished, so it's not technically a prequel. haha :) **

**Don't forget to check out my latest oneshot, They Know Know, which is a preview from this story! :) Leave a review! Tell me what you think!**

**See you guys Soon! Have a great holiday! Have a Merry Christmas! And Happy New Year :)**

**Love,**

**LilMissSunshine123**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Step Up 2. :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>**Part I: It's My Sandwich.**

* * *

><p>The summer after graduation <em>flew<em>. Within the two months, the majority of the crew was signed. Smiles, Fly, Kido, Hair and Cable were all signed to Funkabrella Dance Company*. Sophie, Missy, Chase, Monster and Moose signed with the Collins' family company, Bass Entertainment. The only one who didn't sign was Andie. Of course after her final showcase, a mix of both modern dance and street, offers from over a hundred companies around the world came. She didn't accept one of them. Austin and Allison Collins, Chase's parents, and founders of the company, had reminded her everyday they saw her that their offer still, and always will, stand. Chase had tried countlessly, to get her to sign with his parents, but she politely refused each time.

* * *

><p>"No! I'm not leaving!" Casey whined. She glared at her older brother. "Why do I have to go?"<p>

Chase looked around, hoping anyone _else _would have an answer as to why his little sister wasn't allowed to hang out with them.

"Um... _Because I said so_." Chase shot back meakly.

Andie glanced up at the blonde, rolling her eyes. "Chase, just let her stay! It's our last day in Baltimore! Spend some time with your sister, goddammit!"

Chase's jaw dropped. "B-but, she-" She sent a scary look in his direction. He smiled weakly. "Heh-heh, I mean, of _course _you can stay."

Casey let out a squeal of excitement. "Thank you, Andie!" Casey jumped up, encasing the brunette with a hug.

"What? How come I don't get thanked like that?" Chase pouted.

Casey ignored her older brother. The fourteen-year-old giggled happily. "See, Chase, if you just learn how to treat people like Andie does, maybe people would like you more."

Chase glared at the younger Collins child. "You are a _pain in my ass_, you know that?"

Andie smacked him in the chest. His eyes filled with mock sadness. "Chase, shut up." She glared at him.

He quickly nodded, taking a step back from his younger sister. Moose snickered.

"We're gonna go get changed, we'll meet you guys out at the pool!" Missy hollered. She grabbed Andie's arm, towing her along with Sophie, Fly and Kido. Andie looked behind her shoulder, sending Chase a smile and a small wave before turning the corner. Chase grinned happily to himself, sitting next to Casey on the couch.

Casey snickered. "Boy, you are _whipped!_"

"Shut up! No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No! I'm no-"

"Hey Chase? Do you guys have extra towels?" Andie called. Her head peaked from the side of the corner. "Missy just stole mine."

_"It's not stealing if it will be returned!" _was the Latina's reply from down the hall.

Andie rolled her eyes. She looked back at Chase with a warm smile. "Please?" she singsonged.

Chase chuckled, getting up from the couch. He lead the brunette down the hall to the towel closet.

Casey looked back at Moose and the rest of the guys. "He is _so _whipped." she smirked.

* * *

><p>Andie sat quietly next to Missy. She was going on about how 'stupid boys could be.' Her thoughts began to drown out the sound of the Latina's voice. Andie let out a sigh, letting her eyes wander around the Collins' backyard. Cable, Moose, Hair, and Monster were playing water volleyball in the pool. Missy, Sophie, Fly, and Kido were all tanning on the beach chairs. Chase and Casey were busy arguing on the other side of the pool. She let her eyes stop at the tall blonde. In the two years, he had changed a lot. Well, not <em>too <em>much, but he definitely had grown up a lot more. He was at least over 6 feet tall now. His leadership skills had definitely matured more so than ever. But not matter how much he seemed to have mature, he was still as goofy and hyperactive as ever.

Andie chuckled watching him let out a loud groan. He was seething. Casey began laughing loudly, clearly winning the argument.

"-I'm so confused! He should've at least called me by now! I-I had a good time on our date last week, I thought he did too... Do you think I should call him-" Missy stopped herself, glancing to her left. Andie stared right in Chase's direction. Missy smirked. "Go!"

Andie snapped her head in Missy's direction. "Hm?"

Missy rolled her eyes. "Just get your ass over there and _talk to him!_" She pushed her off of the lawn chair, landing with a quiet 'thud' on the concrete.

"Thanks, asshole." Andie muttered.

"Wait!" Missy stopped her before she could take a step. "Take that damn shirt off, Andie. It's 35 degrees out!" Before they had came out, Andie threw a baggy shirt over top her bathing suit. Missy launched herself at Andie, reaching for the hem of the t-shirt, successfully removing her t-shirt, and immediately flinging it over the neighbour's fence.

"Gahh-Missy! Oh, forget it! I'm going to get something to eat." Andie grumbled.

"Bring me back something!"

Andie stuck her tongue out at the Latina before slipping inside the Collins' mansion.

* * *

><p>"-I don't understand why Andie likes you so much! You're such a drag!"<p>

"Don't bring Andie into this!"

"You're just mad 'cause she's not your girlfriend, and that I'm closer to her than you are, _Chasey-poo_." Casey singsonged, snickering.

"Aughh! _Don't. Call. Me. That_!" Chase growled. "And I'm _tons _closer to Andie than _you _are!"

"Think what you want, Collins. Whatever helps you fall asleep tonight."

"I _AM _CLOSER- OH FORGET IT!" Chase yelled, panting in anger. "You! Out!" He jabbed his thumb towards the direction of the house.

"Wha-"

"_Out!_"

Casey scowled, beginning her short trek to the door that opened to the kitchen. She turned around, jogging backwards while hollering "I saw Andie head to the kitchen, maybe I'll tell her _everything _you say about her to Moose and Cable at night!"

It only took Chase half a second to realize what she was talking about. God damn little sisters. She must've picked up another phone in the house while he was talking to them!

"_CASEY!_"

* * *

><p>Casey giggled, hiding behind a corner in the large kitchen, waiting for her brother's big entrance. Andie stood in her bathing suit, in the middle of the room, making herself a sandwich.<p>

Perfect. Two of Chase's favourite things in the world. Bikinis and sandwiches.

The door leading outside was pulled open. A very angry teenager running into the kitchen.

"You annoying little-"

Chase cut himself off. He realized that his sister was not in the kitchen.

He turned bright red."Oh."

Andie turned her head to the left to see who was at the door. A smile replaced the shocked expression on her face. "Oh! Hey, Chase!" She grinned. She turned back to her sandwich.

"Hey, you." Chase said softly. He took his time looking at her up and down a few times, an act unknown to Andie, who was too busy on her sandwich.

He walked next to her, just as she was finishing her masterpiece, and had it held in front of her mouth. He quickly took a large bite out of the other side.

"Excuse me? Did I _say_ you can have a bite of my _sammich?"_ She rose a brow.

"No, but it was implied with your body language," he said with a mouthful.

"My body language?" she inquired.

"Yeah, you were standing like this," he turned his torso to face her, and rose the sandwich in front of his mouth. "Thats basically asking for me to come get it!"

Andie rolled her eyes, as he took the rest of the sandwich from her hands. "That was _my _sandwich, you idiot."

He ignored her, closing his eyes, enjoying the bite he just took. "This is fucking delicious. It's like heaven in my _mouth_!"

If you knew Andie, you'd know not mess with an angry Andie, and more importantly, not to mess with a _hungry_ Andie. She scowled, watching him take another bite. With a quick fluid motion, her sandwich was back in her hands. She smirked at Chase, taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"You know, _technically,_ that is an indirect kiss." Chase said, matter-of-factly. He scowled that she had taken the food item from him.

"You know, _technically,_ you sound like a twelve year old girl." Andie retorted, mocking his tone.

Casey snickered quietly from the corner. Chase scoffed, before changing his expression. He looked at Andie with big puppy-dog eyes. "One more bite?" he pushed his bottom lip out.

She swallowed her mouthful before speaking. "Make your own sandwich!" she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, you should be careful with that!" Chase smirked, gesturing to her tongue. "One day, I may have to take advantage of you like this."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, _dear,"_ his smirk grew wider.

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath. "You're still not getting another bite."

"Aww man! C'mon Andie! Please?" Chase begged.

She shook her head, taking another bite of her sandwich. "Mmm," she closed her eyes, mockingly smiling.

"Andie!"

Chase's glare softened after a minute or two.

"Andie?"

"Hm?"

"Wanna make me a sandwich?"

"Sure."

Chase's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"If it'll shut you up, then yes." Andie said, reaching for the cupboard with the bread.

Casey watched in utmost horror as her brother checked out her butt, while she stood on her tippy-toes, trying to reach the bread she threw at the top shelf earlier. Chase knew he could've easily grabbed that for her, but decided against it.

The look of happiness was not describable on the older blonde teenager, as he sat on the counter, watching her pull out the rest of the ingredients from the fridge.

Well, that was one more thing to add to Chase's list of favourites.

Bikinis. Sandwiches. And bikini-clad women _making _him sandwiches.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>**Part II: Chasey-Poo**

* * *

><p>The warm, morning sun peeked through the blinds. A bright stream of light landed on Andie's face. She let out a quiet grunt, rolling over, snuggling closer to whatever was next to her. In return, a happy moan came from next to her. The brunette's eyes snapped open. Pillows and blankets shouldn't be making noises. Struggling to sit up, she was pulled back down. She looked to her side to find a head of blonde hair. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust and focus. Chase wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back to his chest.<p>

"Andie," he mumbled quietly. "Go back to sleep."

"Chase! Blake is going to be home soon!" Andie exclaimed.

Chase groaned. "Just shut up and lie down." He gently pulled on her arm, pulling her back down next to him. He wrapped his arms tighter against her waist.

Andie sighed. There was no point in fighting with Chase first thing in the morning, so she might as well relax. She adjusted until she was comfortably lying next to him again. Her brain was already completely awake, and it would be a while until she could fall asleep again, so she thought back to the meeting with Blake, a few weeks ago.

*_Flashback*_

_"-So what do you guys think?" Blake asked. The trademark 'Collins Smile' adorned his face._

_"What exactly are you proposing, Blake?" Chase asked once again. It hadn't fully sunk in for the blonde what was happening. A look of shock was shared among the group of young adults._

_Blake sighed, but his mood didn't faulter one bit. "What I'm proposing is a dance tour!" He repeated. "You guys, the top dancers in MSA's graduating class this year, will be touring all across the country, stopping at two or three major cities in every state. You'll be promoting as well as representing MSA, Funkabrella and Bass Entertainment! The head council for Funkabrella has agreed that spliting the crew up just won't do! So, we're collaborating on this tour together! Funkabrella's already agreed to this, as well as Bass Entertainment. All we really need now, is for your guys' acceptance."_

_The crew erupted in shouts of pure eager joy. _

_Chase looked to his side. The only silent one was Andie. She stared straight ahead, not actually focusing on anything in particular._

_"Andie?" He said quietly. _

_"Is he serious?"_

_"100 percent, Sunshine."_

_"...Is he serious?"_

_Chase chuckled. "Blake wouldn't joke about something like this." he assured the young dancer._

_She was still gaping, almost as if he hadn't answered her question._

_"Is he fucking serious?"_

_*End of flashback*_

"MR. COLLINS! GET YOUR ASS UP! WHERE'S ANDIE?"

Chase groaned, letting go of Andie to let her sit up. "Missy, fuck off." Chase grumbled.

Andie sat up, eyes wide at the Latina standing in front of her. Missy smirked at Andie, and then gave her the _look,_ obviously assuming _something _happened between the two of them, since she had woken up in his bed. Andie shook her head, mouthing 'No!' over and over again to the Latina.

But Missy seemed to believe it was all bullshit coming from her mouth. She smirked at Andie again, mouthing _'Get_ some!' She nodded her head, trying not to laugh.

"Missy, go!" Chase groaned from pillow.

"Oh! You guys going for another round?" Missy waggled her eyebrows.

"MISSY!" Andie huffed.

A pillow flew, hitting Missy square in the face. But she was laughing too hard to take offence.

* * *

><p>"You better take care of yourself!" Chase said, hugging his sister tightly.<p>

For the past three months, the crew had rehearsed everyday. They wanted to make sure their dances were complete and perfected by the time the tour started.

She sighed. "I know, I know. Or else you'll come back here and kick my ass if I get in any more shit."

"You know it." Chase grinned. "And no boyfriends either!" he added.

"_Chaaase!_" Casey grumbled. "You had _tons _of girlfriends while you were in highschool!"

"Exactly! If you're a true Collins child, people will love you, and you will undoubtly be getting a lot of attention," Chase said. _"Unfortunately,_ for your case, most of the attention you'll be getting will be from boys. And I'm not going to be happy if I hear you going through boys more often than I go through socks."

"Excuse me? I'm no _manwhore _like my brother here!" Casey seethed.

"What did you call me-"

"-Ookay!" Andie cut inbetween the two siblings before one of their usual squarrel would start. "And the sibling-farewell takes it's turn!"

Chase rolled his eyes, hugging his sister once more. "You better stay out of trouble." he muttered once more.

"You too, Chasey-poo. You too."

_'Chasey-poo_?' Andie snickered silently to herself. She watched, smiling as the Collins siblings sweetly parted from each other.

"NO BOYFRIENDS DO YOU HEAR ME?" Chase hollered once more before getting on the bus. Casey face-palmed, but waved sadly to her brother.

"You better keep him in line, Andie!" Casey chuckled, hugging the dancer. "Make sure he doesn't act _too _much like an idiot."

"I'll try my best," Andie smirked.

"Take care, okay?" Casey said, smiling sadly. "And don't forget to call me!"

Andie smiled. "I won't, I promise!" she grinned. In the past two years, getting closer to Chase's little sister seemed almost too _easy_. It seemed like a second nature for them to get along! They found entertainment in the fact that it irritated Chase how close they were, and became closer just to set him off! "You take care too, ya hear?"

She chuckled. "I will!"

"Oh, and don't worry about the whole 'no boyfriend' thing with Chase," Andie whispered quietly, hoping Chase wouldn't hear them.

"Oh I know, Chase is just sexually frustrated-"

"I HEARD THAT, YOU LITTLE IMP!"

Andie bit her lip to keep herself from erupting with laughter.

"Don't... Worry, I'll-" giggle, "T-talk to him." Andie assured, smiling.

"Bye Andie!"

"Bye Casey!"

Andie grabbed her bags, and brought them onto the large white bus parked in front of Bass Entertainment headquarters. Most of the reporters had gone away. Earlier she was stuck in the middle of a sea of reporters, most of them asking who she was, and how did an unsigned dancer get put on a tour? To be honest, she didn't know the answer herself. She never signed to a company. Her reasoning was kept to herself, but she still didn't understand how she was put on the tour. It had taken a very jealous Chase to chase **(a/n: haha... Chase to chase... haha)** all the reporters away, most of which were male, and didn't not bother to hide the fact they found her quite attraction.

She jumped on the bus, dragging her bags behind her. The bus was _huge_.

To the right of the bus door, there was the driver's quarters, which was accessible to through a glass door. It was textured, probably to give the dancers some privacy. To the left of the entrance, there was a living room/kitchen. It was big enough for the entire crew to fit in and hang out together. The kitchen took up most of the space, with mahogany wood cupboards with modern silver handles, and a black and white island in the middle. There was a long black and white counter, separating the kitchen from the living room. The living room consisted of a white love seat, placed against the long counter and two white couches below the large windows on each side of the bus, both going down the entire walls. Further down the bus, there was a door separating the sleeping quarters from the kitchen and living room. The beds were almost like bunk beds, two bunks on top of each other. There were twelve bunks in total, One for each dancer, and one for Blake.

"Andie! Andie! You're bunk's over here!" Missy grinned, hauling Andie and her bags over to the bunk. "You're right underneath me!"

Andie gave a small smile, carelessly tossing her bags onto her bed. She sat down before falling back to lie next to them. She sighed, looking around the bunk. It was large enough for a twin sized bed and a small drawer for her belongings.

Suffice to say, It was pretty spacey for a bus!

_Hell._

This was not a bus. This was more like a home-on-wheels.

_Knock-Knock!_

"Can I come in?"

Andie could hear the smile in her voice, and immediately nodded, a grin replacing her blank expression.

Chase moved some bags off, and onto the very little amount of floor space, to lie next to her. The couple shared a few moments of silence together, happy in each other's company. The minutes of silence was disturbed when Moose banged on her door, yelling 'Hey love-birds, we're having a family meeting!' This caused the both of them to turn a bright shade of red.

They made their way out of the bunk, heading down to the living room. Chase jumped on the love seat, as it was vacant. He sat down in the middle, making no room for anyone else to sit next to him. Andie looked around, seeing as there was no more seats to sit in. She sighed, turning to Chase with a pleading look.

"Move over," she commanded, now standing in front of him

Chase thought quickly. It was a perfect moment!

"No."

"Chase!" she whined, huffing.

He smirked at the brunette, glancing down at his lap. "There's an empty seat, _right here_." he patted his lap twice before leaning his elbows at the top of the love-seat.

"Chase, just move the fuck over-"

"-OH SWEET BABY JESUS, JUST SIT DOWN, ANDIE!" Missy growled. She jumped from her seat next to Monster, and gave her a shove from behind. It wasn't rough enough to actually damage the small dancer, just enough to push her forward-

-And land right in Chase's chest, inbetween his legs.

She gasped in shock.

The crew was laughing.

Missy was hysterical.

Andie was bright red, flustered, and was in too much shock to form a full sentence.

Chase on the other hand, was grinning happily like a bastard. He couldn't have been happier. Her head was buried in his head, her hands were at his shoulders. She was in _way _too much shock to even move. "Damn, you could've just said you wanted some," Chase smirked, biting back a chuckle. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

Andie's head snapped up. She regained control of her body, and tried to push her torso off of his, but he kept his arm wrapped around her, enabling her to do so. "Oh you little-"

"-Andie, just sit down!" Missy yelled. She was back in her seat next to Monster and Sophie. Andie glared daggers at her best friend, while adjusting herself to sit properly in Chase's lap.

"So, to start off with this family meeting, I think we should just take a moment and just savour this feeling of a new beginning," Moose said. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Okay, moment over." It had barely been thirty seconds. "Moving on, I think we should have some rules on the bus."

"Oh! Like no shitting in the bathroom when someones showering?"

Moose took out his phone, and opened the notes application. Within seconds he was typing away at his phone, slowly repeating the words as he quickly tapped on the keyboard. "Okay, next rule?"

"Pranks are allowed, but no permanent outcomes, or else revenge _is _okay and _will _be taken seriously." Cable growled, glaring daggers at Moose. The last time Moose played a prank on Cable... Well, Cable's hair is still growing back from having to shave it after his 'accidental' perm.

Moose smiled sheepishly, as he quickly typed out another rule.

"Rule Three, the girls are _not _allowed to 'take their time' in the bathroom." Hair joined. Smiles nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Looking _this _good takes time!" Fly argued.

"Imma have to agree with Fly!" Missy nodded. She raised her hand, snapping her fingers.

Hair sent Missy a look. "If I need to piss, you better hurry the fuck up." The crew laughed, even Missy joined in, giggling.

A mischievious look appeared on Missy's face. She looked in Andie and Chase's direction, a smirk forming on her lips. "Aye, Moose! I got one!" She giggled. "If you're gonna do _it_, get a hotel room, because the bunks are _not _soundproof, and I'm pretty sure we _all _don't need to hear you two getting at it."

Andie's face flushed red. Chase coughed, hiding some embarassment. He swallowed, unable to form a sentence.

"Uhh, w-we're... n-not, uh, y-you know-" Andie stuttered.

"-Doing the dirty-dance-with-no-pants? Yeah, we get it!" Missy winked, kicking her feet up in Monster's lap, lying her head against's Sophie's shoulder.

Andie pulled a sneaker off her foot, throwing it in Missy's direction. "Shut up, you asswipe!"

"Come at me, bro'!"

"Oh I will-"

"-RULE FIVE!" Moose yelled, cutting the dancers' argument off. "Missy and Andie are to _shut up _when we say!"

Sophie shook her head. "There's no point in making that a rule, they won't listen." she said. Missy and Andie glanced at each other, nodding, both muttering 'It's true'.

Fifteen minutes into the discussion, and the bus had taken off for the next city to perform. The rest of the afternoon was spent making up more pointless, and some not-so-pointless, rules on the bus.

**A/N: And that is the end of Chapter 1! Wow! Okay, so I'm sorry that I lied. It's like 2 weeks late. I'm really sorry! Things got hectic! Hectic, I tell you! My art teacher had me working on some more paintings, and then there was a huge gallery opening, and one of my paintings was in there, so I had to go and like explain what my piece was about... And then there was dance class... Oh geez... -_- And then my friend's had a dance festival (they have a different dance teacher than I), and they almost didn't go on stage because some girls in their group basically tore up an entire dressing room... It was just a crazy two weeks. Too much happened! Hahaha**

**Well, Shout-Out to Jahye-zee, because I know you were waiting for this, and I'm uuber uuber sorry it took forever! Shout out to Tais-T, because I sitll VERY MUCH SO MISS YOU! hahah. Another shout out to everyone who's reviewing, so thank you to:**

**Tais-T :) **

**NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore**

**PullMeIntoTheDark**

**Candy Couture**

**And thanks to everyone else who's just _reading_. :) I like seeing the high number of views on the traffic stats page, makkes this kid happy :D **

**So, review! Tell me what you thought! I do have an idea of where this story is going, but if you guys have anything you want included in the story, maybe some side couples? Send a PM, or a review with some side couples, or some little games/events/anything that the crew can get involved in for some filler chapters/sections. :)**

**I kinda want this story to have you guys included in with some of the decisions made in it, so seriously, if you have an idea that you want in the story, include it in a review, and I'll definitely think about it:)**

**So, I know this isn't revised... BUT I SHALL UPDATE IT SOON, AND REVISE IT. Promise :)**

**Love,  
>LilMissSunshine123 <strong>


	3. Chapter 2: It's Just Me and You

**asdfghjkl;**

**Well, hello! Chapter two is _finally _up and ready to go! Weow! I'm so sorry for the late update, but my exams got pushed back later, and like... two weeks before the actual exams, I _was not _on fanfiction at all. I only checked my PM inbox from my phone, but for like three weeks, I didn't even work on anything! It was so tempting! I literally, like had to pull the battery from my phone, and then I got one of my friends to change the password on my computer, and not tell me until after exams. I _shit_ you not. Haha, so PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. It's kiinda importante to the story, just a little explanation about my entire idea of this story because I finally decided on how it's going to work and how the next couple chapters are going to differ from the other ones. Sooo yeah, please read thaaat... but most importantlyy, READ THE STORY! :D Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up 2, or any of the characters or music mentioned within the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
><strong>Part I: Sometimes I Like To Think God Spent A Little Extra Time On Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Andie stood in front of the brightly lit mirror, staring at the girl - no, <em>woman<em>, in front of her. Clearly, it was nother. It couldn't possibly be her. Her face was artfully made up to bring out her eyes. Her eyes were the main focus. Instead of rocking the bright lips, like some of the other dancers, the makeup artist decided on nude lips, and dramatic dark eyes. There was a shimmery chamgpagne over her lids. A medium brown blended in the outer corners created a gradient across her eyelids, and a matte dark brown was blended into the crease. Her eyes were tightlined and lined with a dark black pencil, smudged on the bottom lashline for a slightly smokey look. Her facial structure was much more prominent, seeing as a slightly shimmery bronzer was placed expertly beneath her cheekbones. Her hair was let down of the hot rollers that once occupied the space above her head. Now all that was left were silky waves and curls cascading down her back. Diamond drop earrings hung beautifully, accenting her dress well. It was a tan and black color block bandage dress. The low cut was definitely going to bug her to no end tonight, but other than that, she was satisfied with the choice.

_*Flashback*_

_The crew attended yet another meeting with the heads of Funkabrella and Bass Entertainment. More and more of the smaller details were being worked out. _

_"So, before every show, you guys have a little appearance to be made." Blake started. He dared not look in Andie's direction, knowing how many times she had stressed that she does _not_, repeat, _does not_, dress up. __Andie raised a brow, silently asking that he elaborate. __"It's a little bit like a red carpet event before every performance, each of you will get dolled up, there will be interviewers all over the place, some from television stations, others from news casts, and some just from popular video blogs on the internet." __Andie twitched as he continued. "And following most of the performances, there will be a formal cocktail party, yes, Chase, before you even ask, there will be food, and lots of it." The forementioned brother grinned happily. "Although for the first performance, there will be a _much _longer pre-show, and there will be a full blown out dinner event after."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Andie wasn't exactly 'the happiest camper' after the meeting. Everyone knew her hate of _dressing up_. Ugh. Just the thought of it had disgusted her at one point. The Andie back then would've looked at her with disapointment. It was very rare that Andie would get dressed up. And it was more rare that she would, dare she say it, _enjoy _it.

"Andie, are you ready- oh." Chase stopped himself, staring at the beauty in front of him, slowly taking it all in. Chase looked at her up and down. He blinked once. "Wow." Andie's cheeks flared a bright red, very aware that he was checking her out. Chase snapped out of his trance. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ugh! Do I _have_ to go down there?" Andie whined. Why couldn't they be working in baby-steps with her? They had already gotten her into the dress and makeup!

"Yes, now, c'mon, everyones downstairs, and I'd like to show them all how beautiful you look."

"Well, thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, mister." Andie smirked, attempting to hide the blush creeping her cheeks.

Chase's grin grew, as they made their way down the stairs.

"Hmm, I try."

Within the last two years, the two hadn't stopped flirting. Every day wasn't complete without Chase's constant pickup lines and Andie's fast, playful retorts. At first, it was adorable. After the first three months, it was cute. After five months, the crew was _sick _of it. The crew was _so_ fed up with their flirting, whenever it started, they'd groan and throw something at the couple. You'd think with Chase being a player and all, he'd be comfortable asking Andie out. But _NO_. He tried on several occasions, but ended up getting tongue-tied last minute. Everyone was just waiting for one of them to finally making a move, but they never got any further than the daily hug, or the odd kiss on the cheek. Everyone knew Chase's little 'thing' for Andie had grown tremendously over time. It was obvious he had his eyes set on only one girl. His fangirls didn't take it too easy. Andie couldn't walk the halls alone for months without getting jumped, tripped, hit...etc. Andie thought the whole thing was funny, how frustrated his fans would get when they would see them with his arm around her. The best reaction the duo has ever gotten was when he held her close and kissed her cheek on her birthday. A girl _fainted_.

"_Just kidding_, I don't have to _try_ to look this good." Chase said, sighing, cockiness replacing his serious tone. Andie rolled her eyes, smacking his arm. "Careful! You might damage the merchandise."

"You, and your big head-" Andie muttered under her her breath. Chase caught it, and rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me? Oh come _on! _You could wash _clothes _on these abs." Chase said, making gestures to his stomach.

"Ego as big as a truck-"

"-_Sweet baby jesus_, it is _hard_ to be humble, when you're looks are as perfect as this, yet I'm still able to pull it off."

"_Cocky bastard_-"

"-Actually, I like to think that god spent just a little extra time on me, thank you."

"Go tell that to your fangirls. Surely, they will be _impressed."_

"Hey, I don't need to impress anyone, but when you're me, it's kind've hard _not _to."

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you."

"Andie, come _on__._ Don't love me. _Worship_ me."

* * *

><p>"So, Ms. West, how have the couple months been for you and your crew?" Reporters attacked her with questions. As soon as she had answered one, another reporter had already asked another. It seemed like a bottomless pit of questions.<p>

"Um, _crazy_, that's for sure," Andie chuckled. "It's been non-stop dance training for the past few months."

"Really? Wow! So there's rumors that you are an unsigned dancer, care to confirm?"

Andie scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Well, heh-heh, _those _rumors are true," she said, nodding. "I'm not signed to any entertainment company."

"-Andie! I'm telling you," Chase sing-songed. He was passing behind her, but couldn't help but jump into the conversation. "Just say the word, and Blake will have you signed to Bass Entertainment in an instant."

Andie chuckled. The reporter giggled, seeing such an attractive man so close. "Well, hello, Mr. Collins," she purred. "How's your evening going so far?"

"Quite well, thank you for asking," he grinned. "Is it alright with you that I borrow Andie for a quick second?"

The reporter giggled. "Sure!"

"Thank you," he said with a sincere smile. He gently took Andie's hand, leading her away from the crowd of reporters. "How's it going?"

"Um, fairly good so far," Andie nodded. "A little awkward at times though... I've been asked about my weight, sexuality-"

"-Sexuality?"

"Yup," Andie nodded, chuckling. When a blonde eyebrow was raised at her, she giggled. "I'm straight."

"Oh, good, that would kinda suck if you weren't..." Chase said, looking down at his shoes. "Well, it would suck for me, anyways." Andie bit her lip. Both dancer's faces flushes a red hue. "Well, I should probably return you back to the reporters."

Andie groaned. "You're throwing me back to the sharks, you mean."

Chase chuckled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "If it gets any worse, just say 'no comment,' and come look for me." he assured, walking her back to where they had left the reporter.

"Thanks so much," Chase thanked the reporter, before giving Andie some parting words.

The reporter smirked at Andie. "Well, he's just sweet isn't he?"

Andie sighed. "Yeah, he's sure _something."_ she mumbled, a smile playing her lips.

"So, is there anything going on between you and Mr. Collins?"

Andie's eyes grew wide, sputtering over her words. "U-uh, um... W-well," Chase's words came to her mind. "No comment." The reporter raised an eyebrow, so she smiled sheepishly.

"Alright then," the reporter tried to hide some annoyance with a forced smile.

* * *

><p>"So, Chase, can I call you Chase?" the reporter, Suzanne asked slyly.<p>

Chase couldn't help but let his natural charm get the best of him. He chuckled. "Call me whatever you want, Suzanne," he smirked.

"Care to clarify some rumors about you and Ms. West?" She asked coyly.

Chase stared at Suzanne silently.

"Mr. Collins?"

Then.

He.

_Giggled_.

Chase's eyes grew wide, coughing, biting back more laughter. "U-uh, n-no comment." he muttered.

"No comment?" Suzanne repeated. Chase nodded. "Not even a little one?"

"No comment."

"H-hey, u-uh, Chase?"

He turned around. Andie stood nervously behind him. Suzanne gave the camera a sly smirk when Chase's face immediately brightened once he saw the young dancer.

"Hey!" Chase grinned. "You ready to go inside?"

"Only if you're done here..." Andie replied nervously, glancing at Suzanne.

"Yeah, we were just finishing up." Suzanne spoke up, a warm smile on her lips. "We'll catch up later, Mr. Collins."

"Sounds good!" Chase grinned. He held out his hand for Andie to grab. She took it immediately; their fingers automatically intertwined.

Suzanne's eyes widened at this. "Have _fun,_ you two!" She called, smirking.

"See ya later, Suzanne!" Chase called.

"Bye!" Andie called, sending a warm smile to the reporter.

Once they were out of ear-shot, Suzanne turned to the camera, winking. "Well, I think that answers the question pretty well."

* * *

><p><strong>Part II: It's Just Me and You<strong>

Andie found herself staring in the mirror once more that night. She swallowed hard, wishing to tame the nervous butterflies inside her. She took another deep breath for the umpteenth time. She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

There was a knock on the girls' dressing room.

"_Can I come in?"_

The girls inside looked around, making sure they were all dressed. "C'mon in!" they all called.

Andie was too nervous to even look up at the door. Her gaze dropped down to the ground, looking at her shoes.

"Hello-oh, it's just you." Missy's voice deadpanned. All of the girls in the dressing room grew suspiciously quiet. "Andie, your boytoy's here!"

Andie looked up. Her jaw dropped. Chase was behind her. He was already dressed for the show, in a pair of black jeans, a white dress shirt untucked, a black tie, and a pair of colorful, neon kicks. His usual hairstyle, slightly spikier than usual, made her want to smile. But most importantly, it was the bouqet of roses that caught her eye.

Andie opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth, opening one more time to try again, but nothing came out. She tried once more, but couldn't make any words.

"These are for the lovely lady." He winked, handing the bouqet to her.

"O-oh my god." she forced out. _'Finally! Words!_' she thought. "Chase, t-these... They're beautiful."

"Beautiful people deserve beautiful things."

She looked down, biting her lip to hide the giant smile that she wanted to break into. She didn't bother trying to hide the blush. Her face grew so hot, it seemed impossible.

"Y-you really d-didn't have to-"

"-I _wanted _to." He cut her off. He smiled, making her weak in the knees.

Andie looked up at him, the corners of her lips turned upwards. "Thanks, Collins." she pulled him into a hug.

"Guys, we're on in five!" The director called from down the hall.

All of the girls in the dressing room squealed, quickly making some final touches to their makeup before running down the hall.

"Shall we go?" Chase grinned. Andie nodded, carefully setting down the bouqet on the table, before running out with Chase.

* * *

><p>The curtain dropped, another routines were done. The audience on the other side of the red velvet were going wild. The routines they had seen so far had them screaming and jumping out of their seats.<p>

"Hey, don't sweat it, West! It's not as scary when you're actually out there!" A male dancer yelled over the applause, as he made his way backstage.

She forced a smile. "Good job out there, Derek!"

She and Chase took their positions out on the stage, standing in front of each other. Chase placed a hand low on her hip, the other going to the bare curve of her waist. Andie had her hands against his chest.

She smiled nervously up at the blonde.

Chase chuckled, pulling her into a reassuring hug. "Don't worry, you'll do great, I promise." he whispered quietly. A small smile played on his lips. "Just pretend, it's me and you, back in Studio B."

She forced another smile, but he could see the fear in her eyes. He pulled her closed to him. Andie stared up at him, neither of them wanting to pull back from the hug and fall back into position. The butterflies went _crazy _when he took her chin, slowly tilting her face up towards him. He gently pressed his lips against her's.

"_Up next, we got a duet by Chase Collins and Andie West!"_

Andie thought she could've died. The kiss was short. It wasn't passionate, but sweet. He kissed her so gently, it was as if he thought she was fragile and would break at any moment.

"It's just me and you." he whispered.

He took a step back, both of them falling back into position.

The curtain rose.

The stage lights stopped moving, settling on the duo.

From the corner of her eye, she could clearly see that they completely filled the entire auditorium. She swallowed hard.

"It's just me and you."

And finally, the music started, and it was just her and him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ughhh.. I really don't like this chapter. I'm sorry it's horrible! But it's just a filler.**

**So, time to explain this entire story! I _finally _made my mind up about everything on the story. I have a slight outline of where it's going, but I'm planning some twists and turns throughout this.**

**So, this whole... story formation is completely new to me, I'm just trying it out. I don't really think I've read any other fanfics with sections like this... So... I'm kinda excited about it (:**

**So, the first section of each chapter (Part I) from here on out, is gonna be written like a one-shot, but it'll be written around the fact that they're on tour, and all that. **

***This story, does not have anything to do with their careers, just what happens like when the lights go down, behind the curtain, _hense the title, When the Lights Go Down_.***

**The second section (Part II), is going to focus a lot more on the plot line of this.**

**So, Part I, is kinda gonna be some fluff, mostly ChaseAndie, maybe I'll even try some more angsty, sad stuff too, and Part II is gonna be where most of the story is.**

**I will not lie.**

**The next chapter might not be coming out for a while... Mostly because I really wanna retry the next chapter for Forever Fakes! I have a chapter already written for it... But I really hate it, so I'm gonna rewrite it, and hopefully things will go better this time! Not only that, but I'm almost done an update for one of my other fanfics, for a different category, Naruto, so I'm gonna be finishing that up too...**

**I also have that collab I'm working on with Jahye-zee! :D Check her outt! Her stories are really good! Keep an eye out for our collab, coming soon! :D**

**But I definitely already have some ideas for the next chapter! I got sooo many PMs, of some ideas, and I can't thank you guys enough! :D I want this to not be just _my_ story, but to include everyone who's reading this. I'm not doing this _just for me_. I'm doing it for you guys. :) It's part of mine and Jahye-zee's mission. We're bringing back Step Up, mostly Chase&Andie, but still! :D We bringin it baack! :D**

**Like, if you want some fluff, IMMA GIVE YOU SOME FLUFF. If you want guys want some angsty-sadness, IMMA GIVE YOU SOME ANGSTY-SADNESS.**

**Soo yeah. :) Sorry this a/n is really long, it's a lot longer than I expected it to be, but if you read it, thanks! :)**

**Review please?:)**


End file.
